degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bye-Bye, Junior High
Bye-Bye, Junior High is the sixteenth and final episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the forty-second and final episode overall. It aired on March 6, 1989. Plot It's the end of an era at Degrassi—the grade nines are going on to high school full time next year, and the grade eights will finally be kings of the school. Wheels can't see any way he'll pass this year, and Spike has some tough choices to make. It's going to be the graduation dance to end all graduation dances, but, you know, they never got that old boiler working quite right, and Scooter thinks he smells smoke. There were two incorrect decisions made by Scooter and Tessa. First one was they opened the boiler room door. Second was that they left the door open with about 4 flammable tanks by the door and by closing the door would have stop the flames from getting around the whole school. Summary Joey makes a deal with his parents...nothing below a B and he can go to the graduation dance. However, when he gets his report card, it turns out Joey got two As, four Bs, and one C. Realizing what this means, Joey cancels going to the dance with Caitlin, who is extremely upset and says she never wants to see him again. Joey reaches a compromise with his parents so he can go to the dance, and he brings Caitlin flowers, and they dance. Once everyone evacuates due to the fire, Caitlin is freaking out because she can't find Joey, and then he appears and she's relieved. Wheels is worried he won't pass, but much to his surprise, he barely scrapes by, with leniency from teachers, given the death of his parents and his tremendous improvement in the last semester. Spike, however, wasn't so lucky. Ms. Avery suggests she take correspondence course to make up for her bad marks, because at Spikes current state, she wouldn't be in the academic program she deserves to be in. At first Spike says she doesn't want to go to school anymore, but Ms. Avery tells her to count her blessings--not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to have a baby like her. At the dance, Spike approaches Ms. Avery and asks to sign up for the correspondence programs. Trivia= *This is the first time in Degrassi History that a fire occurred at a dance. The second was in the Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 3 finale The Power of Love. *Unlike most episodes, the freeze frame doesn't begin until the credits are almost over. *The sound continues play over the freeze frame until the credits end. *This episode marks the final appearance of Doris Bell. *According to Susin Nielsen, Louella Hawkins passed away during the fire offscreen (source.) |-|Featured Characters= *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Rhonda Kristi as Ms. Nelson *Samantha Morrison as Emma Nelson *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond *Gretchen Helbig as Mrs. Jeremiah |-|Quotes= *Mr. Lawrence: "The final revision to the altered exam schedule has been changed." |-|Gallery= BBJH01.jpg BBJH02.jpg BBJH03.jpg BBJH04.jpg BBJH05.jpg BBJH06.jpg BBJH07.jpg BBJH08.jpg BBJH09.jpg BBJH10.jpg BBJH11.jpg BBJH12.jpg BBJH13.jpg BBJH14.jpg BBJH15.jpg BBJH16.jpg BBJH17.jpg BBJH18.jpg BBJH19.jpg BBJH20.jpg BBJH21.jpg BBJH22.jpg BBJH23.jpg BBJH24.jpg BBJH25.jpg BBJH26.jpg BBJH27.jpg BBJH28.jpg BBJH29.jpg BBJH30.jpg BBJH31.jpg BBJH32.jpg BBJH33.jpg BBJH34.jpg BBJH35.jpg BBJH36.jpg BBJH37.jpg|Uh-Oh! BBJH38.jpg BBJH39.jpg BBJH40.jpg|Bye-Bye, Junior High caitlin.png lucy-twins-l.d..png joeys-hot-mom.png mr-garcia.png kathleen.png joey-flowers.png caitlin-3.png twins-lucy.png caitlin-joey-2.png |-| Link= *Watch Bye-Bye, Junior High on YouTube Category:Season Finale Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes Category:Series Finale